Patent Document 1 discloses a control method for an X-ray diagnostic apparatus including an X-ray detector. In this method, first X-ray irradiation is performed to read out pixel data from the X-ray detector, a partial region where pixel data should be collected is selected from the X-ray detector based on the pixel data, and then second X-ray irradiation is performed to read out pixel data from the partial region of the X-ray detector. Then, when reading out pixel data from the partial region of the X-ray detector, all pixel data in a remaining region of the X-ray detector are removed simultaneously (or sequentially) in respective imaging frames.